A Dark Orange
by SimonBlackquillEatsASandwich
Summary: Kagami had always loved the sunset. Aomine had always loved the way his smile glinted as they looked up at the sky.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm back! *cue awkward silence and angry stares* Sorry, I haven't posted in a VERY long time. Cliche excuse, but the start of school was insane. I really really hope you guys like this. It's going to be a very short multichapter. Thank you SO much to my amazing and wonderful beta AwesomeSauce. She had some great stories of her own, which you can find at werdsmith dot com slash IWrite. I can't wait to hear what you guys think. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. Oh, how I wish I did.

Kagami gazed at the sky in a wonder that should've worn away after 17 years but certainly hadn't. The dark orange color drew his eyes to it and he couldn't help but smile slightly at the familiar feeling of calm that had always washed over him. He had a faint memory of crying through the whole 24 hour plane ride when he first moved. By chance, he'd glanced at the window of the plane, barely even registering it through his blurry eyes, but his sobs had abruptly stopped as he realized the sunset was just as beautiful as it had been back home. This was why he loved the sunset. Times changed, people changed, but the sunset never failed to paint the sky beautifully as the sun went away for the night.

Aomine was with him. Aomine was always with him these days. He was saying something, probably about basketball knowing him, but for once Kagami was not hanging onto his every word. In fact, he could almost pretend it was dead silent that night on the hill they had perched. Aomine made rather one-sided eye contact with Kagami as the orange changed to a dark pink. The other clearly wasn't listening, so he stopped talking and sighed a bit. He realized something then in the quiet that settled as he watched Kagami's face. The idiot was unbearably cute. No one else would be able to look so happy while staring at a stupid sunset.

The navy-headed ace shifted a bit as the first few stars appeared in the sky. Aomine wanted something, and so Aomine did what he always did when he wanted something: acted without thinking.

He thrust himself forward as if his life depended on it, almost head butting poor Kagami who was still entranced by the evening sky. Their lips met with the same abruptness that they had crashed into each other's lives with.

Aomine wondered briefly if the stars he was seeing were from the darkening sky or something else entirely. He had never actually been drunk, but he decided then that kissing Kagami was what being drunk felt like: wonderful but nauseating, so intense that it was almost impossible to remember when it ended.

Kagami was the first to pull away. "Idiot! You made me miss the end! It's the best part..." He pouted, pulling it off like no other teenage boy had ever managed to do.

The still woozy bluenette chuckled a bit, not responding as he slipped his hand over the shoulder of his companion. The stars had begun to do their nightly job of illuminating the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The song Kagami is humming (and the song they dance to) is Bloodstream by Stateless, it was the inspiration for this story and I HIGHLY recommend listening to it while reading this, not only because it fits because it is amazing and awesome and I could probably talk about it all day. I'm sorry it's been only fluff so far, but I promise the whole story won't be this extremely fluffy. There'll be some angst (and also more fluff) starting soon but they kind of have to develop a relationship first. Anyways, enjoy, and thanks so much for the views, favs, follows, and reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. (Anyone know how much the rights would cost? I have like 50¢ but I kind of doubt that would cover it.)

They were lying on their backs on the same hill. Kagami, the smaller of the two, had sprawled out with Aomine's arm pulled protectively around him. The redhead was humming something, but Aomine couldn't make out any of the words, and it was kind of out of tune. He guessed that Bakagami was made for basketball, but not singing. The sun was making its nightly assent down into the horizon, and while Aomine found it a bit predictable and tedious by that point, Kagami was still marveling over its beauty. His counterpart was too busy marveling over HIS beauty to do that.

His humming got louder, reaching an aria, and Aomine began to think that he could hear some of the lyrics, but it sounded like something about 'inhaling'. He figured it was probably a song he'd made up himself about inhaling burgers or something of the like if the basketbaka's bottomless stomach was anything to go by. Abruptly, though, Seirin's ace stopped humming and closed his eyes, propping himself up slightly on his elbows.

Aomine did the same and propped himself up, worried slightly because the whole not paying attention to a sunset thing wasn't something Kagami did. Ever. Like, he'd rather die than miss 30 seconds of one. Maybe it was a little over dramatic, but probably not too far off the mark.

"What's-" he began to say, but Kagami began talking at the same time, so he closed his mouth, ushering for the other to continue.

"I-" the older boy started, cutting himself off this time.

While Aomine had vowed just a second ago to let him finish, he broke the vow out of curiosity, and a bit of concern, he really was acting rather strange. "You what?"

"I was going to say so, Ahomine, if you would just let me finish. Geez."

"Tch, Bakagami," responded Aomine, but he blushed slightly out of embarrassment and actually let the other continue this time.

"As I was saying, I- I... I love, well. I love- I love..." He paused, looking like he was about to confess to murder, and the more agile of the two was quite ready to shake it out of him, not known for being the more patient of the two. "I love sunsets," Kagami finished, sighing as if dissapointed but Aomine had no idea about what.

"Tell me something I don't know, idiot!" the bluenette answered with a bit of a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood but only succeeding in pulling a pity laugh out of his boyfriend.

"Hey, Bakagami," he added after a few more minutes of silence. "Wanna dance with me?"

"What?!" Kagami questioned as if it was the most absurd statement in the world, and it kind of was.

"You deaf, dumbass? I asked if you wanted to dance with me." Aomine laughed at the other's obliviousness, flicking him lightly on the forehead.

"Who you calling dumbass, dumbass?" Kagami asked threateningly, showing off his usual hotheaded side. He realized after a second that he kind of had to answer the question. "We can't dance. There's no music and if you hadn't noticed, we're on the top of the hill. We could like fall and die or something."

"Or something. How articulate, Bakagami. Who cares about those things, anyway? Just dance with me already."

The redhead's face burned like a wildfire, and he probably had some type of 'witty' retort to add, but before he could he was being yanked off of the ground and into position for whatever Aomine had up his sleeve.

He took his phone out of his pocket, pressed play, and began moving slowly but rather jerkily to the music. Kagami wanted to laugh at him, but it was almost cute in a really bizarre way.

Aomine eventually managed to rope him into a slow dance, which they both proved to be terrible at. Curses were flying everywhere, and they had each stepped on the other's toe more than once or twice.

He supposed others would look back on the scene with contempt and annoyance, a bad memory, but as they attempted to dance with each other, key word being attempted, he was happier than he had been in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey, guys! Sorry for the small wait. Here's the chapter, though, and happy Halloween! Thanks so much for the reads, reviews, follows, and favorites!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

"Why'd you make me come all the way up this goddamn hill if you were gonna ignore me?" Aomine whined, poking the redhead in the ribs after several minutes of little to no conversation.

His question was met with more silence, the only sound being Kagami grunting slightly and shifting in the other direction.

"Come on, babe, I apologized, didn't I?" he asked rhetorically. "It was only a small fire. No one was hurt. It's like, really not that big a deal."

"It is too a big deal!" Kagami interrupted for the first time, holding all of the wit of a two year old. "No one was hurt but you could've been! And who cares if it was a small fire? It's my day off, idiot! I'm not supposed to be dealing with any fires..."

For a second, Aomine was stunned. His first reaction was to get annoyed at the idiot comment, but he figured it wasn't really the time or place for that.

The other took a jagged breath, pulling Aomine out of his thoughts, before adding something that at least sounded a little bit calmer. "How'd you even manage to set the microwave on fire, Ahomine?"

"What's it to ya, Bakagami?!" Aomine queried aggressively, looking down in frustration.

"I think I have a right to know why you set my kitchen on fire, idiot!" Kagami replied shortly. The bluenette allowed himself to look up slightly at this, but his gaze drifted down quickly again at the sight of the other's clenching fists and face red enough that it almost rivaled his eyes.

"It's technically our kitchen," he responded stubbornly. "And it's not like it was on purpose. Besides, I really don't see why it matters."

"You never step foot in the kitchen, aho," Kagami sighed. "So why do

it now?"

"Well, like you said, it was your day off," Aomine began, uncharacteristically quiet. "You always do the cooking. I don't know, I just wanted to give you a proper break. Or something."

Kagami seemed to blush then, but maybe his face was still just hot with anger. Aomine snickered slightly at the thought. Angry or not, Kagami's face was always pretty darn hot.

"I-idiot! That's sweet of you and all, aho, but why the hell would you wait until the kitchen was literally on fire to ask me for help?" By this point, it seemed to Aomine like the anger was more of a facade go cover up what he was actually feeling rather than genuine frustration.

His blue-haired companion shrugged noncommittally, succeeding once again in pissing off his boyfriend at the ridiculous answer.

"Gah, you really are an idiot..." Kagami whispered after a while, flicking the other on the forehead with a slight chuckle. "But I love you anyways, Ahomine."

He buried his head in the policeman's shirt, taking in his scent and letting it dissipate any of his tenseness or annoyance.

"Tch, Bakagami," Aomine bit back. "I guess I must love you too, or else I wouldn't have risked my beautiful face for you."

Aomine had succeeded in ruining the moment, but Kagami wasn't all that irritated. After all, he had just said that he loved him anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! Sorry, it took longer than it should've, but I was working on something with my amazing beta AwesomeSauce (who you can find at werdsmith dot com slash IWrite, check her out because she has really really great stories) so be on the lookout for a new story coming probably within the next week or two? Anyways, thanks so much for the reads, reviews, follows, and favorites!

Disclaimer: I know I haven't updated in like six days, but that's not really enough time to gain the rights to KnB. Ergo, I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

Aomine fingered the box currently residing in his pocket uncharacteristically gently. The cargo was much more precious than he was used to carrying. He had had enough stamina at age 10 to beat 3 teenagers all at one in a basketball game, but apparently he did not have a nought stamina to carry a freaking tiny box in his pocket up a gradual slope on a slow walk, because his breathing was erratic and his heart was pumping so roughly that he could pass out at any moment. It was definitely because of the brief exercise, he decided, certainly, definitely, 'absolutely' not for any other reason.

He'd told Kagami that he would be busy that night and couldn't make it to the hill, that the redhead would be watching the sunset by himself that night. This instigated a bit of whining, and Aomine almost felt bad for lying to him, but then the idiot forgot all about him and rushed out of the house, citing the fact that the sky was slightly darker than it had been fifteen minutes ago.

The long trudge up the hill made him wonder what he was even doing anyway. Uncharacteristically, he began to doubt. Kagami would surely say no, they were too young, they couldn't even legally get married in Japan anyway so why bother, he'd get laughed off the hill and then have to run away and never talk to any of his friends or family ever again. (Yeah, maybe he got a bit more dramatic towards the end.)

The bluenette finally reached the top with a dramatic sigh, taking a deep breath which was stifled immediately when he spotted his redhead sprawled out in the grass, as always looking up entrancedly at the darkening sky. He drank in the image before him, doubts not erased but weakened, letting it remind him why he had decided to do something so idiotic in the first place. He wanted access to moments like these, and all of the other ones in between, for as long as possible, preferably until he kicked the bucket.

"Kagamiiiii," he practically sang, abruptly leaning over the other man, effectively ending the quiet moment of peace.

Kagami didn't even flinch. Aomine stilled for a moment, confused at the lack of reaction, before his counterpart sat up lazily and began explaining.

"Heh, idiot, you thought you could scare me? I heard you when you got within fifteen feet of me. It's a necessity, being friends with Kuroko and all. Besides, why're you even here? I thought you said you couldn't come." He stuck his bottom lip out slightly at the last part, fiery eyes downturned, and it was so adorable that Aomine almost wanted to drop everything and squeal like a teenage girl, but there were other matters to attend to and he would never be caught dead committing such an act.

"Well, I, uh," he sucked in a breath, preparing for the moment that would change his life forever, whether positively or negatively, and finally spoke clearly, "I had a question to ask you."

Inexplicable realization washed over the other's face, and before Aomime could ask said question, Kagami pulled himself all the way up and interrupted nonchalantly, "Ohh, that's what this is about. Yeah, aho, of course I'll marry you."

Relief flooded Aomine like a tsunami, but it did not dawn on him until a second later that it was kind of impossible for Kagami to have answered his question without even getting to ask it first.

"Wha- but- you... What in the hell, Bakagami?!" he finally shouted, deciding it would convey his internal turmoil the best. "I didn't even say anything yet!"

"Oi, Ahomine. Don't sound so upset. Maybe hide the ring better next time. You left it on your nightstand, so..." He paused, laughing at some internal joke. "Unless you came to ask me if it was okay for us to break up so you could propose to Mai-chan, you would kind of have to be proposing."

Aomine stood still, mouth wide open, staring at Kagami who had leisurely returned to watching the sunset. He probably would've stayed like that forever, had Kagami not added something else.

"I said yes, didn't I? Now sit down before you make me miss the whole thing."

The younger man almost wanted to laugh. He'd be living his life as second fiddle to a frickin' sunset. Aomine did as he was told, sitting down next to the smaller man and wrapping his arms around him. Well, the softer part of him rationalized, he'd be living his life as second fiddle to a sunset, but he'd also be living his life as Bakagami's husband, and that probably mattered just a tiny bit more.


End file.
